Absolutely His
by saski chan
Summary: Hari-harinya semakin memburuk karena tidak bicara dengan Sakura selama tiga hari ini, ditambah ia harus menyaksikan rekan-rekannya sendiri yang sedang gencar melakukan pendekatan dengan Sakura. Membuat Naruto meringis ingin menyerah. Rasanya semakin tak mungkin saja ia bisa mendapatkan gadis itu.


**Absolutely His**

 **Naruto Belong To Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Sakura Centric**

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto memanggil nama itu sembari membuka pintu ruangan sang gadis. Namun ternyata ruangan itu kosong. Membuat Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya. Tak biasanya, ini sudah hampir jam makan siang.

Naruto berjalan sekeliling rumah sakit. Menelusuri koridor-koridor panjang mencoba menemukan sosok yang ia cari, sampai akhirnya ia melihat sosok itu yang baru saja muncul dari salah satu ujung koridor. Ia tampak berjalan sambil membaca papan status pasien ditangannya. Wajahnya tampak serius. Seketika Naruto sumringah melihat gadis musim semi itu. Baru saja Naruto akan memanggil –atau berteriak menyebut namanya, muncul seseorang lain dari belakang gadis itu, tampak tergopoh-gopoh menyusulnya.

"Sakura-san"

Yang dipanggil tampak sedikit terkejut dan segera menoleh.

"Lee? Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah merawatku beberapa hari ini. Terima kasih Sakura-san" Lee tampak sedikit membungkuk, lalu kembali mendongak dengan wajah merona.

"Aa- tak perlu sampai begitu Lee. Ini sudah kewajibanku" Sakura tampak sedikit meringis.

"Sebagai ucapan terimakasih, terimalah bunga ini Sakura-san" Lee tampak menyodorkan sebuket bunga ke Sakura.

"Ah lili putih. Indah sekali" Sakura menerima bunga tersebut dengan senyum cerah.

Sementara itu Lee yang menyaksikan hal itu hanya semakin memerah.

"Aku senang kau menyukainya Sakura-san" Mata bulatnya kini tampak berkaca-kaca.

"Terimakasih Lee. Baiklah, seperti yang kukatakan tadi. Kau sudah bisa pulang hari ini. Sampai jumpa" Sakura tersenyum dan berlalu dari hadapan Lee.

Naruto yang menyaksikan semua itu tampak kesal.

Sakura melanjutkan langkahnya dengan mata tak lepas dari buket bunga yang kini berada didepannya. Ia tampak menutup mata saat mencoba menghirup wangi bunga tersebut hingga tanpa sadar tubuhnya menabrak sosok didepannya.

Sakura yang menyadari langkahnya yang tertahan seseorang didepannya segera mendongak. Wajahnya menyembul di atas buket bunga yang dipegangnya sedari tadi. Kini ia bisa melihat dengan jelas, seseorang itu adalah Naruto.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto memajukan wajahnya hingga menyentuh kelopak bunga lili tersebut.

Sejenak manik keduanya bertemu, menimbulkan degup tak biasa di rongga dada sang gadis. Menyadari wajah mereka yang terlalu dekat, sontak membuat pipi Sakura memerah.

"N-Naruto! Kau terlalu dekat!" Sakura melangkah mundur guna memberi jarak antara mereka.

Naruto memperhatikannya dengan mata menyipit.

"Ada apa?" Sakura balik memandang lelaki bersurai pirang itu.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Dan ternyata kau sedang bermesraan dengan si alis tebal" Naruto melipat tangannya.

"Baka! Aku tidak bermesraan, aku baru saja selesai melakukan pemeriksaan" Sakura berdecak kesal.

"Oh ya? Lalu itu apa ditanganmu? Bunga darinya kan?"

"Ini hanyalah ungkapan terimakasihnya. Ini adalah hal biasa"

"Ya kalau semua pasien biasa memberimu bunga sebagai ucapan terima kasih, sekalian saja kau buka toko bunga seperti Ino"

Sakura terkejut mendapat sindiran pedas dari lelaki Uzumaki itu.

"Kau!" Sakura menggeram marah.

"Berhenti menebar pesona, Sakura-chan" Naruto tak kalah geram.

Sesaat Sakura sudah akan melayangkan pukulannya, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Perasaannya begitu campur aduk dibuat lelaki itu.

"Tingkahmu menyebalkan, Naruto!" Gadis itu tampak marah lalu kemudian berlalu dengan cepat meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto berbalik memandang punggung sang gadis. Dia sedikit menyesali perkataannya, namun ia sendiri juga merasa kesal karena sang gadis yang selalu mendapat perhatian dari lelaki selain dirinya.

 _Argh! Dasar alis tebal!_

Ini bukan kali pertama ia memergoki Sakura diberi bunga oleh pasiennya, yang hampir semuanya bermotif sama, sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Naruto tahu, ia dan Sakura tidak ada ikatan hubungan yang mampu membuat para lelaki lain berhenti memberi perhatian pada gadis itu. Hanya saja, ia benar-benar tidak rela melihat siapapun berinteraksi berlebihan dengannya demi menawan hati sang ninja medis tersebut.

Bukan rahasia lagi, kalau Sakura saat ini sudah menjadi salah satu gadis terpopuler di Konoha. Setelah perang berakhir setahun yang lalu, hampir semua shinobi atau penduduk biasa yang terluka akibat perang, Sakuralah yang membantu merawat dan menyembuhkan. Hingga tak heran banyak yang jatuh hati padanya saat gadis itu membantu mengobati. Yang berarti kini Naruto memiliki semakin banyak saingan untuk mendapati hati sang gadis.

.

.

Naruto menyudahi latihannya lebih cepat hari ini. Hatinya terasa tak tenang sejak kemarin ia membuat Sakura marah. Kini ia menyesali sepenuhnya perkataannya tempo hari pada sang gadis. Dan berniat menemui gadis itu untuk meminta maaf.

Ia menambah cepat langkahnya hingga kini ia sampai kesebuah rumah sederhana milik sang gadis. Mata birunya tampak fokus ke balkon kamar Sakura. Jendela dan pintu kacanya tertutup tirai.

 _Sakura-chan belum pulang? Sekalian saja kujemput dirumah sakit._

Naruto kembali meneruskan langkahnya menuju rumah sakit. Hingga akhirnya bangunan serba putih itu tampak dari kejauhan, senyumnya merekah. Fokusnya kini hanya satu, pintu kaca utama dibagian depan gedung. Belum sempat ia melangkah lagi, tampak pintu kaca itu didorong terbuka dari dalam. Walau dari jarak sejauh ini, Naruto bisa memastikan itu adalah Sakura. Ya, siapa lagi perempuan dengan surai merah muda seperti itu? Dan tepat setelah Sakura keluar dari pintu ada sosok lain yang juga keluar bersamanya.

Naruto memperhatikan sosok lelaki jangkung dengan rambut hitam mencuat seperti nanas tampak bicara dengan Sakura.

 _Shikamaru?_

Sang gadis tampak tertawa sejenak, dan berakhir dengan ia dan Shikmaru berjalan bersama beriringan. Perasaaan mencelos memenuhi hati Naruto.

 _Kenapa mereka bersama?_

Dengan penuh penasaran, Naruto memilih mengikuti Shikamaru dan Sakura. Dengan mengendap-endap dibalik dahan pohon atau atap rumah orang, Naruto terus memperhatikan dua sosok dibawahnya. Keduanya berhenti ketika sampai didepan rumah Sakura.

 _Shikamaru mengantar Sakura-chan pulang?_

Kini tampak mereka saling berbicara berhadapan, dan Naruto bersumpah melihat semburat merah tipis diwajah Shikamaru saat Sakura tersenyum manis sebelum akhirnya masuk kerumahnya. Naruto yang kini berada diatas dahan sebuah pohon tampak menggigit kerah bajunya sendiri sambil menjambak rambutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia benar-benar kesal, sekaligus frustasi. Sepertinya dia akan menunda minta maafnya nanti.

 _Sial! Shikamaru pun juga?_

.

.

"Naruto! Buka pintunya!" Suara gedoran keras dipintu mengusik tidur Naruto.

Naruto menggeliat ditempat tidurnya, mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Siapa yang datang kerumahnya siang-siang begini? Ia mencoba berfikir, disela-sela kantuknya.

 _Mungkinkah Sakura-chan?_

Kini matanya terbuka penuh, sambil mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya demi mengenali suara dipintu rumahnya.

"Woy Naruto buka!" Suara itu semakin keras.

Jelas, bukan sosok yang diharapkan. Naruto berjalan gontai menuju pintu. Suara gedoran terdengar semakin tak sabar. Naruto membuka malas pintunya.

"Lama sekali kau, Naruto" Keluh seorang lelaki dengan tato segitiga diwajah.

"Ada apa, Kiba?" Naruto memasang muka terganggu.

"Hehe.. Naruto, aku mau minta tolong" Kiba mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya. "Ini" Kiba menjulurkan sesuatu yang dibungkus dengan kain.

Naruto memandang heran dari wajah Kiba ke bungkusan ditangannya.

"Apa ini? Ini untukku?" Naruto mengambil bungkusan tersebut, baru saja ia akan membuka ikatan kain itu, dengan cepat Kiba menepuk tangannya.

"Bukan! I-itu untuk Sakura" Semburat merah tipis muncul diwajah Kiba.

"Apa?!" Naruto kaget mendengarnya.

"Itu untuk Sakura, tolong berikan padanya" Kiba menangkupkan kedua tangannya, tanda memohon pada Naruto.

"K-kenapa harus aku yang memberikannya? Kau kan bisa memberikannya sendiri" Naruto berjengit, wajahnya merah menahan marah.

"Ayolah, Naruto. Tadinya aku ingin menitipkannya pada Ino atau Hinata. Tapi mereka sedang mendapat misi bersama. Kau kan juga sahabat dekatnya, pasti bisakan menolongku"

"Ck, aku tidak mau" Naruto membuang muka.

"Kau tahu? Ibuku kemarin sakit, Sakura lah yang merawatnya saat dirumah sakit. Tampaknya ibuku sangat terkesan dengan Sakura hingga ia membuatkan makanan untuk Sakura dan menyuruhku untuk mengantarkan. Dan aku sungguh tak pandai menyangkut hal-hal begini." Wajah Kiba tampak memelas.

Naruto menghela napas kasar. "Baiklah! Hanya untuk kali ini"

"Terimakasih, Naruto" Kiba tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, titip ini juga ya" Kiba menyisipkan sepucuk amplop pink ketangan Naruto.

Belum sempat Naruto akan protes, Kiba dengan cepat melesat pergi.

 _Cih! Surat cinta? Kau menitipkannya pada orang yang salah, Kiba!_

.

.

Hari-harinya semakin memburuk, dengan tak bicara dengan Sakura selama tiga hari ini. Ditambah ia harus menyaksikan rekan-rekannya sendiri yang sedang gencar melakukan pendekatan dengan Sakura. Membuat Naruto meringis ingin menyerah. Rasanya semakin tak mungkin saja ia bisa mendapatkan gadis itu.

Berkali-kali ia menghela napas berat, dengan langkah pelan ia masuk ke kedai ramen. Irisnya segera menangkap sosok bersurai hitam yang tampak duduk sendiri. Sahabat terbaiknya, Sasuke Uchiha.

"Teme! Kau sudah pulang dari misi? Kapan?" Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dengan duduk disebelahnya. Sejenak ia melupakan kesusahan hatinya, mungkin dengan ngobrol dengan sahabatnya ini bisa mengurangi sedikit beban hatinya.

"Hn, tadi siang" Sasuke menjawab singkat. Ia menyesap ocha nya, sepertinya lelaki itu baru saja selesai makan.

Naruto segera memesan ramennya.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Naruto saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang beribu-ribu kali tampak lebih tertekan dari biasanya membuat Naruto menyadari ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Sasuke hanya diam. Enggan menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

"Katakan saja, Teme. Tak perlu menanggung bebanmu sendiri" Naruto berucap lagi.

Semangkuk ramen dengan ukuran jumbo telah hadir didepannya.

"Terimakasih, paman Teuchi" Naruto segera meraup makanan berkuah itu.

"Aku melamar Sakura"

"A-FHPHA?!" Mata Naruto terbelalak lebar, ia berucap dengan ramen masih memenuhi mulutnya, membuat kuah-kuah ramen itu bermuncratan disekitar muka lawan bicaranya.

"Cih, kau menjijikkan" Sasuke dengan cepat mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu terdekat.

Naruto dengan segera menelan, menuntaskan ramen dimulutnya.

"Maaf-maaf Teme. Kau bilang apa tadi?"

"Kau mendengarnya" Sasuke mandelik pada Naruto.

"K-kau melamar Sakura? Y-Ya. Selamat teme. Aku ikut senang mendengarnya. Akhirnya kalian bersama juga ya setelah sela-"

"Dia menolakku"

"APA?!" Dan lagi-lagi Sasuke mengalami hal yang sama. Untungnya kali ini, Naruto tidak sedang menyuap ramen ke mulut. Dengan gusar ia mengambil tisu kembali.

"Kalau caramu bicara selalu seperti ini, lebih baik kau tak usah bicara denganku lagi" Kali ini sang Uchiha benar-benar kesal. Ia menyesal karena sudah berani melakukan curhat pada Naruto.

"Maaf Teme, aku terlalu kaget mendengarnya" Naruto meringis. "Tapi benarkah? Sakura menolakmu?!" Naruto berucap keras, membuat semua orang menoleh.

Sasuke kembali memandang tajam ke Naruto, ingin rasanya ia mengeluarkan amaterasu demi membakar Naruto hidup-hidup. Tepat saat itu ketiga sosok lain masuk ke kedai tersebut, bergabung mengambil tempat di kanan kiri Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Jangan bilang, kau baru tahu itu Naruto?" Kiba bertanya.

"M-maksudnya? Kalian sudah tahu?" Naruto menatap Kiba yang duduk disebelah Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san melamar Sakura-san didepan rumah sakit tadi sore. Di depan orang ramai" Lee menambahkan, ia duduk tepat di samping Naruto.

"Dan ditolak didepan orang ramai" Shikamaru yang duduk paling ujung disebelah Kiba, meneruskan.

"B-benarkah? Bagaimana mungkin?" Mulut Naruto menganga lebar.

"Diamlah" Sasuke berkata dingin. Sepertinya kini semua orang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini.

"Bagaimanapun, aku mengakui keberanianmu Sasuke" Kiba mencoba menepuk pundak Sasuke, yang dengan cepat dibalas dengan _deathglare_ Sasuke. Membuat Kiba segera menghentikan kagiatannya.

Kerutan memenuhi dahi Naruto, ia mencoba berfikir. Bukankah selama ini seperti yang diketahui umum, Sasuke lah yang disukai Sakura. Namun, ia malah menolak lamaran Sasuke. Ada apa dengan Sakura? Lalu bagaimana nasib dirinya? Sasuke, yang –ehem terakui tampan saja ditolak. Bagaimana dengannya? Rasanya Naruto ingin menangis melihat harapannya yang semakin redup.

Dulu ia berfikir ia tak mampu menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura karena ia tak pantas karena belum memenuhi janjinya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali. Namun ternyata saat ia berhasil menunaikan janji itu, tak semerta-merta membuatnya sanggup mengungkapkan perasaannya. Sampai saat ini, ia belum juga mampu melakukannya.

"Sepertinya Sakura-san menyukai orang lain" Lee berucap saat ramen pesanannya datang. Ucapannya sukses membuat empat orang lainnya menoleh cepat padanya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Kiba penasaran.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Shikamaru kini memandang tajam ke Lee, menunggu lelaki itu memberikan jawaban atas pernyataannya.

"Aa- Aku juga tidak tahu. Aku cuma menebak-nebak" Lee meringis, ia tak menyangka ucapannya akan berefek seperti itu.

"Jangan asal bicara" Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Hah, merepotkan" Shikamaru menceletuk.

"Naruto.." Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara yang sangat mereka kenal, terdengar. Naruto bisa merasakan tepukan halus dipundaknya.

Naruto menegang sejenak, jantungnya berdegup cepat. Ia tahu suara itu. Dengan pelan ia menoleh ke belakang. Diikuti Sasuke, Kiba, Lee dan Shikamaru.

"Sakura-chan?" Refleks kedua pipi Naruto merona saat melihat sosok dibelakangnya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai makan? Bisa ikut denganku?" Sakura mengulum senyum.

"T-tentu saja, Sakura-chan" Naruto berdiri dari kursi. Bisa dirasakan, dibelakangnya kini penuh tatapan mematikan yang ditujukan padanya.

"Maaf menganggu waktu kalian ya, Sasuke-kun, Kiba, Lee, Shikamaru" Sakura menyapa keempat lelaki lainnya. Yang dengan segera di balas dengan senyum lebar Lee, cengiran Kiba, serta senyum tipis Shikamaru. Sedangkan Sasuke memilih untuk kembali memandang kedepan, berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran Sakura. Mungkin ia masih malu dengan insiden tadi sore.

Sakura mengulas senyumnya kepada yang lain sebelum duluan pergi keluar dari kedai tesebut.

"A-aku pergi dulu ya" Naruto berucap hati-hati kepada yang lain. Tanpa menunggu respon apapun, Naruto dengan cepat keluar dari kedai itu menyusul Sakura. Ia tahu, keempat lelaki lainnya itu sudah siap membunuhnya jika mereka memiliki kesempatan yang leluasa.

Kini tersisa Lee, Sasuke, Kiba dan Shikamaru di kedai ramen.

"Kuharap perasaanku, salah.." Lee tampak memasang wajah lemas.

"..Kalau orang yang Sakura sukai adalah Naruto?" Kiba menyambung kalimat Lee.

Dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara sumpit yang dipatahkan. Ya sepertinya kita tahu, itu berasal dari siapa.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura menaiki satu persatu tangga menuju puncak bukit patung Hokage dalam diam. Masing-masing keduanya sibuk menetralkan debar dijantung masing-masing, entah karena anak tangga yang begitu banyak yang membuat lelah, atau entah karena hal lain. Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai diatas, barulah Sakura membuka percakapan.

"Kau tahu, malam ini ada supermoon Naruto" Sakura berucap, ia mengalihkan atensinya keatas.

"Benarkah, Sakura-chan?" Naruto mengikuti arah pandang Sakura.

Disana, diantara ribuan bintang yang bertebar dilangit malam, sang rembulan tampak begitu mendominasi, berbentuk bulat sempurna, dengan ukuran tak biasa, bersinar putih kekuningan, membuat suasana malam mendadak menjadi lebih terang.

"Waah besar sekali" Naruto mengagumi sang dewi malam.

"Iya, indah bukan?" Sakura menimpali.

Naruto mengalihkan fokus dari sang bulan, kegadis disampingnya. Gadis itu tampak tersenyum lebar dengan masih memperhatikan sang bulan.

"Tak seindah kau, Sakura-chan" Naruto berucap nyaris tanpa sadar. Membuat Sakura segera menoleh padanya dengan pipi bersemu.

"Aa- maaf" Naruto buru-buru berucap sebelum suasana menjadi semakin aneh. " Ada apa memanggilku, Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya, mengalihkan.

"Ha, iya. Aku ingin menanyakan, apa benar kau yang memberiku bento? Aku menemukannya dimejaku tadi siang. Perawat bilang kau yang membawanya" Emerald itu memandang penuh tanya.

"Soal itu.. itu dari Kiba, Sakura-chan. Ibunya yang membuatkan, dan dia menitipkannya padaku. Saat aku mengantarkannya keruanganmu, perawat bilang kau sedang melakukan operasi. Jadi kuletakkan saja dimejamu" Naruto mengeluarkan cengirannya.

"Jadi itu bukan darimu?" Raut Sakura tampak sedikit kecewa.

"He? Tentu saja bukan. Kau bisa keracunan kalau aku yang buat" Naruto tertawa kecil.

"Benar juga" Sakura mengedikkan bahunya.

"Oh ya, Sakura-chan.. aku ingin minta maaf padamu, sudah membuatmu marah kemarin. Aku sungguh minta maaf ya" Naruto tampak bersalah.

"Ah iya saat itu, kau benar-benar membuatku kesal" Sakura tampak cemberut.

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku juga sedang sangat kesal saat itu" Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Kesal untuk apa?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau kelihatan senang menerima bunga dari Lee"

"Aku senang karena itu adalah bunga favoritku, tentang pemberinya aku tak pernah menganggapnya lebih sama sekali, Naruto" Sakura menjelaskan dengan sabar ke lelaki pencemburu itu.

Naruto tampak mangut-mangut mendengarnya, namun ia kembali berkata "Aku melihat kau dan Shikamaru berjalan bersama" Naruto melirik gadis didepannya.

"Dia hanya menawarkan diri untuk mengantarku pulang. Dan aku sudah berusaha menolaknya, tetapi ia memaksa dan berkata sekalian ada keperluan disekitar rumahku" Sakura mulai jengah harus menjelaskan semua yang dilakukannya, namun ia mencoba kembali bersabar. "Lagipula, kenapa kau tak muncul untuk menjemputku seperti biasa hari itu?" Sakura berucap.

"Kau sudah duluan diantar olehnya, untuk apa lagi ada aku?"

Mungkin kalau menuruti hati, ingin sekali Sakura meremukkan tulang Naruto saat ini. Lelaki itu sangat menyebalkan saat ia cemburu. Namun Sakura hanya diam, ia tak ingin terpancing emosi kali ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Naruto kembali menyerangnya.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu" Sakura memutar bola matanya.

"Kenapa kau menolaknya?"

"Karena aku merasa bukan dialah yang kutunggu" Sakura hampir sampai kebatas sabarnya.

"Kau selalu saja mendapat perhatian, bunga, rayuan, bahkan kado dari lelaki" Naruto kembali berkomentar.

"Lalu kenapa dengan itu? Salahku dimana?" Sakura merasakan emosinya perlahan naik.

"Ya, jelas salah. Kenapa kau tak menolaknya?"

Sakura memicingkan matanya menatap lelaki pirang tersebut. Lelaki ini benar-benar cerewet! "Kalau kau benar-benar merasa terganggu dengan semua itu, maka jadikan aku kekasihmu agar orang lain berhenti mendekatiku" Sakura berkata keras.

Naruto membeku mendengar kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sakura.

 _Siapa saja, tolong periksa telingaku!_

"S-Sakura-chan.." Naruto terbata menyebut nama itu.

Sakura tampak menarik nafas dalam. Ia berusaha menetralkan kembali emosinya. "Naruto, kenapa kau tak pernah benar-benar melisankan perasaanmu padaku?"

"Ha?" Naruto sedikit bingung mendapat pertanyaan tak terduga seperti itu. "Karena kupikir kau tidak mau dengar aku bilang itu" Naruto menjawab pelan.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin?"

Naruto kembali terdiam menatap gadis didepannya. Ia hampir tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia meneliti dengan keras raut didepannya, berusaha menemukan celah kebohongan. Namun nihil. Ucapan gadis ini tak sama seperti ungkapan perasaan bohongan yang pernah ia lakukan dulu. Apa ini artinya..

Naruto berdeham. Mencoba menarik nafas, dan menatap lurus ke emerald Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, aku mencintaimu. Sejak dulu, sejak pertama kali bertemu denganmu. Tak pernah berubah sedikitpun hingga detik ini, tak peduli sebanyak apapun kejadian yang menghalangi perasaanku padamu" Naruto berucap yakin.

Sakura menatapnya sedikit terkejut, namun tak lama dirasakan matanya memanas. Rasa haru memenuhi hatinya, lelaki yang didepannya baru saja menyatakan isi hatinya.

"Kumohon, jadilah kekasihku, Sakura-chan" Naruto meneruskan kalimatnya dengan rona tipis menghiasi pipinya.

Jantung sang gadis berdebar kuat mendengar kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang selama ini ditunggunya, namun begitu lama dan sulit untuk bisa diucapkan sang lelaki. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipi putihnya, menandakan betapa haru dirinya saat ini. Semburat merah tak luput dari wajah cantiknya. Dengan pelan ia mendekatkan diri pada Naruto, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi lelaki Uzumaki itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto" Sakura menatap langsung iris biru Naruto. Dan dengan teramat pelan, ia menarik wajah lelaki itu mendekat sembari sedikit berjinjit, memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir sang lelaki.

Mata Naruto melebar menyadari bahwa kini dirinya sedang dicium oleh gadis pujaannya selama ini, menandakan bahwa perasaannya telah terbalaskan, penantiannya selama ini telah terjawab.

Sakura melepas kecupannya dengan wajah merah padam. Ia tersenyum manis pada Naruto, yang sedang berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"Kurasa takkan ada lagi yang berani menganggu milik Uzumaki mulai sekarang"

Naruto yang mendengar itu, tersenyum lebar. Dengan cepat diraihnya tubuh Sakura dan memeluknya erat. Ia memastikan kalau sosok dalam dekapannya ini nyata, nyata Sakura Haruno yang dari dulu ia cintai.

"Kurasa lebih baik aku segera mengganti namamu, menjadi Sakura Uzumaki" Ucap Naruto, masih dengan memeluk sang gadis.

"He? Kau melamarku? Dalam sehari ini aku mendapat dua lamaran sekaligus"

Naruto melepas pelukannya, menatap wajah gadis didepannya.

"Tapi kau tak mungkin melakukan dua penolakan dalam sehari kan?"

Sakura yang mendengar itu langsung bersemu malu.

"D-dasar!"

"Jadi?"

"Ya, aku bersedia menjadi nyonya Uzumaki"

Naruto nyaris meneteskan air mata bahagia saat itu. Kini Sakura Haruno benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Ia memutar tubuh menghadap kepemandangan Kota.

"Konoha, we're going to married!" Naruto berteriak kuat dengan kedua tangan terangkat didepan kedua mulutnya.

"B-baka!" Sakura merutuk kekonyolan kekasihnya. Namun tetap dengan senyuman yang mengembang diwajahnya.

"Oh ya Sakura-chan" Naruto kembali menghadap Sakura.

"Iya, kenapa?"

"Kau mendapatkan sepucuk surat dari Kiba, dia menitipkannya padaku tadi siang" Naruto merogoh kocek jaketnya, tapi belum sempat surat itu keluar tangan Sakura sudah lebih dulu menahannya.

"Kau bisa menyimpannya untukmu sendiri" Sakura mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh. Ia menarik gadis itu dan memeluknya dari belakang, hingga keduanya kini bisa menikmati pemandangan Kota Konoha dari atas puncak. Keduanya merasa cukup, tak ada lagi yang perlu mereka cari. Mereka sudah saling menemukan sejak dulu, waktulah yang memperindah semua.

.

.

"Katakan padaku, kalau aku salah dengar" Kiba berucap tak percaya, matanya masih lurus memandang kedepan.

"J-Jadi.. benar Naruto" Lee berucap pelan, air mata keluar dari sudut matanya.

"Cih, kukira mereka bersahabat" Shikamaru tampak kesal.

"Mereka akan menikah!" Kiba mendesis frustasi, ia menoleh kepada ketiga sosok disamping kanannya.

"Hiks, tapi bagaimanapun, aku rela jika Sakura-san memilih Naruto. Naruto adalah orang yang baik" Air mata mengalir diwajah Lee.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke?" Kiba bertanya.

Mereka berempat kini berada di salah satu atap rumah orang, menyaksikan sebuah drama percintaan drama jarak jauh. Ya adegan Naruto-Sakura, berpelukan, bahkan berciuman disaksikan oleh keempatnya, secara diam-diam tentu saja.

"Mulai besok, aku akan pergi jauh" Sasuke berucap datar, tak bisa dipungkiri wajahnya tampak lebih kelam dari biasanya.

"Tapi, Sasuke-san mau kemana?" Lee bertanya.

"Aku ingin melakukan perjalanan menebus dosa, sepertinya ada kesalahan besar yang kulakukan dulu hingga sekarang jadi begini"

"Baiklah semoga beruntung dengan perjalananmu, Uchiha" Shikamaru berucap lalu sedetik kemudian menghilang.

"Aku juga ingin pulang, menangis dirumah lebih enak" Lee segera melesat hilang.

Menyadari tinggal berdua Sasuke dengan aura membunuh yang teramat kuat. Kiba segera berucap "Aa- aku juga harus pulang, ibuku harus tahu ia gagal mendapatkan calon menantu idamannya" Kiba dengan cepat melompat pergi menyisakan Sasuke sendiri.

Ya tentu saja. Sasuke sadar ia pernah menyia-nyiakan cinta seorang gadis yang teramat tulus, meninggalkannya hingga gadis itu menangis bermohon, sampai pernah mencoba membunuh gadis itu. Sepertinya kini ia tahu dosa apa yang harus ditebusnya.

* * *

 **The End**

 **Review Please**

 **Thank You**

* * *

 _Random banget ya! Maaf jika banyak yang OOC. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya – Saski Chan_

 _Oh ya, ada yang berminat nggak ya kalau Fic 'When She Call' dibikin sekuel atau multichapter?_


End file.
